What Are We?
by BehindYellowEyes
Summary: What are they? They love each other, but Cat's the only one showing any affection. Does Jade even feel anything towards Cat? Or is it because she's told she does? Did everything start because of that one night? Questions, questions. Little thing I thought of in school, Cade, Cade, Cade. Rated M, for safety purposes. FIRST FIC EVER, SO PLEASE REVIEW! Sequel's up! Go give it a read!
1. What Are We?

"Jadey? Are you okay?" Cat asked while poking my arm. I didn't answer. "Jadey? Jade? Jadeykins? Jayjay? Jaaaade?" She kept poking me.

My arm was beginning to hurt. "WHAT, CAT?" I yelled at her. She flinched, as if I hit her. I sighed. "Sorry. What do you want?" I asked

gently. "I just wanted to know if you were okay..." she said in a small voice. "I'm fine. Why are you asking, anyway?" She brightened.

"Because you're my girlfriend!" she said. I stiffened. "Cat...I'm not your girlfriend." I said. She pouted and said "But we kissed!

And...an ddid...other...stuff..." She giggled. "Those other stuff were fun, Jade. Weren't they fun? Wanna do it again?" I pinched the

bridge of my nose. "Cat," I started, "what happened then didn't mean anything. It doesn't mean we're together now. It just

happened." she stuck out her bottom lip and it started to quiver. "But...but...you broke up with beck already. You...we kissed." She

said. I shook my head. "And that's all. We kissed, we fucked. That's it. I have to go. Bye, Cat." I walked away, leaving her standing

there with her arms crossed and her eyes tearing. what have I done to Caterina Valentine?

**HIIII. I'm a new writer, and this is my first EVER fic. I'm still learning the ropes, so sorry if I make some mistakes. This definitely **

**isn't just a one shot, and I'm trying to figure out how to add another chapter. :/**

**But yeah, hope you like it so far, it's going to be from Jade's perspective, at least I think so, for the entirety of the fic. Leave **

**reviews! I could use all the help I'll get. **


	2. Cat, Cat, Cat

**YAAAY. I got a review. It's a start, right? So, thank you to ****Ouroboros Life****! I'm working on the clarification. Hehehe. Anyway, here's chapter 2 :)**

My cell phone chimed. _Ugh,_ I thought. _Who is that, and what do they want?_ I rolled over to the other side of my bed and picked it up, and it was a text from none other than Cat Valentine.

**Hi Jadey! :3 wanna hang out 2day? Text back plezzzz! Luv ya xxxxxooooo**

I threw my phone on the floor without sending a back a reply. "Arghhhhh!" I screamed. What was it, what was SO special about Cat that made me like this? I'm never like this. After Beck and I broke up, after that night when I left Tori's house with all of them playing that stupid poker game or whatever, sure I was sad, but I was still Jade. I was still tough. I was still undefeatable.

I wasn't weak.

And when I left Cat at the Asphalt Café yesterday, with her practically crying, I was strong. But when I got to my car, I was weak. I was crying. Jade West never cries. And yet, there I was. Bawling like a baby over something I didn't even understand. I grabbed a pillow and hurled it across the room. It hit my desk, which caused a paper to float down onto the floor.

Cat, Cat, Cat.

Why am I feeling like this? It's not like I love her or anything. I mean, sure I kissed her, sure, we fucked, but that was one night! And, we had a few drinks. At least I did. I don't know remember if Cat drank anything. We were at a party at Vega's house. God, it's surprising I can even remember anything from that night…

_**-One month ago, the night of the party at Tori's house-**_

Jade and Cat were sitting on the couch, while Beck, Andre, and Tori were in the kitchen. Robbie was setting up some decorations for the party. Jade took some bottles of beer and emptied them shortly. Cat took a sip, but made a face and proclaimed: "Its bitter! I don't like it!" Tori took a break from helping the boys fill up the coolers and looked over at Cat. "Cat," she said, "if you don't like it, don't drink it. You're bad enough normally, we don't need you drunk!" Cat's eyebrows shot up, and she yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?" Tori merely rolled her eyes. Jade shook her head, and looked at Cat. Cat sensed Jade's eyes on her, so she smiled.

Cat had feelings for Jade. It was no lie. Cat's had feelings for Jade since the 6th grade, when they met for the first time. But she didn't say anything. She wasn't allowed.

Cat was always fascinated with Jade; the way her eyebrow piercing moved whenever she'd roll her eyes, or the way her voice sounded when she wasn't mad, or the way her skin was so white. And Jade's breasts, too. Cat always liked them, because they were so big. Cat wasn't as stupid as she made herself seem, and Jade knew that. Cat used to be the smartest kid in her class, up till 7th grade. Then, when she entered Hollywood Arts and dyed her hair red, She wanted to change her personality too. So she took on the role of a 5-year-old. Cat wasn't nearly as innocent as everyone thought, either. It's not like she's ever had sex or anything, at least not until that night, but she knew plenty about it. Cat did have an older brother, after all.

Jade was still looking at Cat, and Cat was still smiling at Jade. And then Cat was kissing Jade. She expected Jade to pull back, or to slap her in the face, but since Cat was so in character, she didn't think Jade would care. And she didn't. Jade kissed Cat back. And then suddenly, they were in a room, kissing and running each others hands through the other ones hair, and taking off each others clothes. That night, Caterina Valentine lost her innocence, every last bit of it. As she came all over Jade's hand, she knew nothing would be the same.

And nothing was.

_**-End of flashback-**_

I got up and decided to get dressed, even though it was a Saturday. I stepped on something on my way to my bathroom, and I looked down. It was the piece of paper that fell from my desk. I picked it up, and looked at it. It was a picture of me and Cat, during the night of the Platinum Music Awards. I sighed.

Cat, Cat Cat.

I took a shower, and dressed in nice, tight, black leggings, a black tank top, and a black jacket over it. I looked at myself in the mirror, took off my jacket, and picked another one, the one with a lot of zippers and pockets. Better. I pulled on my boots, and checked the time. 11:13. I picked up my phone and texted Cat.

_**Reply: **_**Lets meet Nozu 4 lunch. C u there at 11:45. And remember, I h8 waiting**

I have got to get myself together. Cat, Cat, Cat.


	3. I love you too

**Woohoo. Okay, so here's the third chapter. Thanks again to Ouroboros Life, and if you speak Spanish, check out his blog/channel/thing. Stiiill Jade's POV, incase you were wondering. Peace out.**

I've been sitting in Nozu for fifteen minutes! Where the hell is Cat? I pulled out my phone to text her.

"JADEEY!" The cry rang out through the entire restaurant. People looked over at my table, then at me, then at the source of the sound.

"Cat," I said, annoyed, "would you quiet down? You just caused a scene. And you know how much I hate drawing attention in public places. And for the love of God, it's just me. You can act like yourself."

She smiled. "Sorry, Jade. I just get caught up in my character sometimes, y'know? So anyway, like, what's up? She asked.

I rolled my eyes. Even though Cat knew I wasn't actually mean and heartless, she never really said anything. I guess she was okay with it.

"So you ready to order?" She said. I nodded my head. We called over the waiter and placed our orders.

"Cat, could you tone down the dumbness every once in a while? You're killing me with it." I told her.

"Well only if you'd tone down the meanness, Jadelyn. I mean, you gotta be nicer to other people." She said.

I cringed. The only other person who still calls me Jadelyn is my grandmother. I hated that name.

"Why? Its too much fun being mean." I said. Cat shook her head and said, "Jadelyn, come on. After this, come over to my house, and we can be ourselves for a while. Please?" She asked with her well-practiced pout, which even I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I said, just as our food arrived. While we ate, we talked about school, mostly, and the past, and how things used to be. Once we were done, we paid the check and left.

"So I'll meet you at your house in…10 minutes?" I asked. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Actually, Jade, I'm going to need you to drive me. My brother dropped me off on his way to his my dad's house, and no one else is at home."

Cat's parents split a long time ago, even before my parents did. Even though her dad still sent her family money for her and her brother's schooling, her mom said that the rest would be up to her. So her mom worked, full time, from six to six.

I smiled. "Sure, Cat. Get in." I pulled open the door to my black Range Rover, a pretty cool gift from my dad after I got my license. My mom couldn't get me a car anyway, so she didn't object when my dad sent it over.

On the way to her house, we spent the car ride singing show tunes, Broadway songs, and even some of the mainstream songs going around. By the time we got to her house, we were practically out of breath from laughing.

We went inside and went up to her room. It was very…_pink_. Not that I didn't like it, it was just a little overwhelming. We sat on her bed and picked out a movie to watch, like we always did. We decided on 13 Going on 30, one of our all-time favorites.

To be honest, we barely watched the movie. We mostly talked, and ate, and laughed. In the part where Matt and Jenna kissed, we both went quiet. I reached for the remote and paused the movie. I looked at Cat. Cat looked at me.

"Cat, I…" I didn't really know why I stopped the movie, I didn't really know what I wanted to do.

"Look, Cat, I…I like you. Okay? I really, really like you. I like your big brown eyes, your smooth, tan skin, how cute you are when you act all kiddy, and how down-to-earth you when you act like yourself. I like how your hair is red, and I…I like you. I…I love you." The words came out in a rush. I sat there, stunned. What did I say?

"Cat, I'm…I-" I got cut off with Cat's lips meeting mine. I stiffened, as I always did when I was kissed by surprise. Then I sort of melted, and kissed Cat back. I was kissing her, and her lips tasted like strawberry candy, and they were soft, too. I moved closer to her, not breaking the kiss. Suddenly, I felt her tongue running against my lip. I let her in, while I explored her mouth as well. All that was running through my head was: _I'm kissing Cat Valentine. I'M kissing Cat Valentine. I'm KISSING Cat Valentine. I'm kissing CAT VALENTINE. _And then, all my thoughts stopped short when Cat's hands found their way into my shirt.

We pulled away, both breathless. Cat stared at me, pulling her hands out of my shirt, cheeks flushed. "I…I like you too, Jade." She said. I pushed her down gently onto the pillows, pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss, and this time, it wasn't the tentative, experimental kiss it was earlier.

This kiss was full of want, need, and lust.

I tugged on the bottom of her shirt, indicating that I wanted it off. She let me pull it off her, and I snapped her bra off. I leaned down to kiss her lips, then I moved down to her neck, and gently sucked at her pulse point.

She let out a soft moan, and grabbed the back of my neck. I moved farther down, and kissed her right tit. I began sucking on her nipple, and she squirmed underneath me. I flicked it with my tongue, and she moaned even louder.

"Jade," she said, voice uneven and husky, "I want you. I want you so ba-_ah_!"

Her sentence was cut off with a moan, after feeling the pressure I put on her clit, through the fabric of her shorts. I tugged them off, and saw just how much she wanted me.

"Well, someone's excited, huh?" My voice breathier than I expected it to be. She could only nod as she grabbed a fistful of blanket and opened her legs a little wider.

I rubbed her, slowly, teasing her. She let out a slight whimper. "God, Jade!" she said. "Stop teasing me! I want you so bad, Jade! Jade please, please fuck me!"

I looked at her as I pulled off her underwear. Cat never cussed. Never.

She was neatly shaven, and very, very wet. I teased her clit some more, to which she cried out: "God, Jade! Stop! Stop teasing me! Just fuck me already! Jade plea-_ahhh!_" Once again, she was cut off, but not with a moan. Rather, a scream. I plunged two fingers inside her with ease, and started to rock my hand.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, unh yes, Jade, JADE!" The way she said my name was so sexy. I just couldn't believe it. I pushed my fingers in and out, in, out, in, out, then _curl_…she screamed, and squirmed on the bed. "Jaaaaaade!" She screamed. I began licking her clit, and she grabbed my hair and pushed me harder onto her clit.

"Jade, I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer, I-Jade, I-_unh, Jade-_Jade, Jade, I'm gonna-_AHHHHH!_" She came all over my hand, my mouth, and her sheets. I helped her ride out the orgasm, watching her as little spasms rocked her body, listening as her moans and whimpers filled the room. When she finished, I pulled out my fingers, and brought them up to her face.

"Taste yourself." I told her. She eagerly reached up and put my fingers in her mouth, sucking them dry. I have to admit, even though they were just my fingers, the idea of Cat sucking them just felt so good.

"I love you, Jade." She said, after she dressed herself again, and lay down next to me. "I love you too, Cat. I love you too." I kissed her on the forehead, and let her curl up next to me.

I know what was happening to Jade West now. Jade West was falling in love. The way she had never been before. Jade West was becoming Cat Valentine's. And Cat Valentine was becoming Jade West's/ Cat's breathing slowed, and after a few moments, I realized she was asleep.

I kissed her on the forehead again. "I love you."

**Well. That was a little more than I expected. I hope you liked it anyway, though. Hehe. Review, please? **


	4. Getting to School

**Welcome to chapter 4, peopleez. Um…enjoy? Thank you thank you thank you again to Ouroboros Life! :]**

* * *

I felt Cat shift next to me. I opened my eyes and glanced down at her. She was snuggling in closer to me, trying to pull the blanket up as she did.

I smiled, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at me.

"Morning, Jadey." She said with a yawn. I laughed a little. "Morning, kitty cat."

Wait. Morning? Morning? What time in the morning? I looked over at her clock by her bedside, and it read 7:04. Okay, so we weren't late or anything. But there wouldn't be any time for me to go home and make it to school on time, since school started at 8:00. Damn it.

"Cat, come on. We gotta get dressed. Do you have anything I can borrow?" I asked her as I was getting up. She nodded, and said "Who's showering first?"

We would be late if we showered one by one. Which meant…

"No one. We shower together, kitty." Her eyes widened. "To…together? Like, at the same time? But Jade, only couples do that…" I looked at her, waiting, still standing by the bed. "OH MY GOD! JADE! WE'RE A COUPLE!" We were…I wonder hor everyone would react to this? Would they still talk to us? Like us? I shook my head. "Cat, I told you. You can be yourself around me. Now lets go."

She crawled out of bed, making sure to flash me her ass while getting out. She bent down to pick up some clothes from her closet, once again deliberately sticking her butt out. Damn, Cat might be a little naïve, but damn, did she know how to use her body. She stood up, turned around, then winked at me and my open mouth.

"What, are you trying to catch flies?" She said with a smirk as she threw a set of clothes at me. I caught them, but just barely.

"I…uh…" I stuttered. Cat was turning me on so much right now, and I've been horny since last night. To say I wanted her would have been an understatement. She laughed, and slapped my butt before grabbing my wrist to drag me to the bathroom. Cat was _definitely_ being herself right now.

I locked the door to the bathroom-Cat's house and its doors have very complicated locks because of her brother, so I kind of had to figure the bathroom lock out-and when I turned around, I was face to face with a very naked Cat.

"Come on, Jadey," she said, her voice irresistibly seductive. "Take off your clothes and we can...shower." I tugged my shirt off my head, and took my pants off, leaving me in my underwear. Cat smirked, snapped my bra, pushed me against the door, and attacked me full-on on the lips. I kissed her back, fondling her bare ass while we made out.

She bit my lip, and rubbed the growing wet spot on my underwear. I moaned.

"Cat…" I forced out, "We…were going to be late…I…unh…" She was slowly kneeling down, trailing her lips on my body as she did. She pulled down my underwear, and before I could say anything, she was licking my clit.

"Mmmfff Cat…" I tried not to be too loud, I didn't want her parents wondering what was happening. But God, Cat felt amazing. I'd never been touched before, at least not by anyone besides myself, not even by Beck. I made it clear that I had my limits.

But any of my thoughts about my "limits" were completely demolished by Cat's touch. Her light, soft strokes with her finger on my opening, her firm, fast tweaks on my clit with her tounge. And after that, everything that I could have thought of was gone.

"CAT!" I yelped. She had plunged two fingers inside me, instantly popping my cherry.

"I'm sorry, Jadey." She said, going in and out slowly. "I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay." She said, standing up to kiss me on the lips, fingers still inside me.

"It…hurts…" I said, gritting my teeth. She kissed me gently on the lips.

"I know, Jadey. I know." After a few more slides, she stopped, and asked me: "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head. It stopped hurting, it just began to feel…good. "No it doesn't Ca-_AHH!_" She thrust her fingers into me and started pumping in and out, increasing her speed, and I was crying her name over and over. "Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat!" My knees were weak, and I was slowly sliding down onto the ground, so she pulled me down lower. Soon I was lying down, with Cat's fingers thrusting in and out, and _GOD,_ it felt so good, and then, my breath hitched, and right before I climaxed, the sensation stopped. I opened my eyes, not realizing I'd been closing them, and looked down at Cat, panting heavily.

She smirked, leaned down, and started sucking and licking my clit. Then I felt her fingers move again, and it wasn't going in and out anymore. They were curling up inside me, stroking my walls. I couldn't stop myself from moaning, it felt so damn good.

I grabbed her hair and pushed her head down, and pushed my hips up into her. I could feel the orgasm coming again, and I was gripping onto the poor girls hair and clawing the floor, desperately trying to grab a hold of something.

She started pumping again, and after a few more thrusts: "CAAAAAT!" I came all over her. I was shaking and moaning because I couldn't stop myself. She helped me ride out my orgasm while sucking on my tits. Oh God, Cat was amazing.

When I had composed myself again, and caught my breath, I stood up, helping Cat up as well. We got into the shower, and cleaned up. After, we dried ourselves off, and dressed. We made out alittle more while unlocking the door. When we got back in her room to get our stuff, I caught a glimpse of the time. 8:03. Shit. We ran out, stopping to greet Cat's parents and her brother in the kitchen.

"Jadelyn? I did not know you had slept over the last night. Are those my Caterina's clothes?" Cat's father asked with his Italian accent, noticing the minimal amount of black and dominant presence of violet.

"Yes, Mr. Valentine, they are. I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you about me sleeping over, I hope you don't mind." I answered.

"Oh no, honey, we don't mind. Now, girls, it's 8:05. You're late. Hurry along." Cat's mom said. Can rushed over to kiss her parents goodbye, and we raced out the door and straight into my car. I drove as fast as I could under the speed limit, and got to school by 8:15.

We ran inside and dashed to Sikowitz's classroom, not noticing that we were hand in hand. When we burst through the door, interrupting one of Sikowitz's pointless discussions, we were still holding hands.

"Cat and Jade! You two are late comers. You will come sit down on the platform." He said, pointing to the edge of the mini-stage. We walked over, still hand in hand, until Tori, of course, pipes up from beside Beck, "Hey, why are you guys holding hands?"

Cat and I look at each other, and then I look at Tori.

"Because we're in a relationship. Got a problem?" I said, staring straight into her eyes. "You guys are…lesbians?" She said, looking at Cat instead of me. I answered anyway. "Yes, Vega. Why?" Cat, apparently not fully into her ditzy character yet, smirked, pulled my face so that I was looking at her, tip-toed and planted a kiss on my lips. The class _oohed_, Andre's eyes widened, Robbie-minus Rex, thank God he finally decided to get rid of that puppet- shook his head, and Beck smiled. We kissed for a good 5 or 6 seconds, before pulling away. Tori just sank into her seat and muttered: "Nothing."

Sikowitz cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that you two late-coming love birds are done, come get your tooshes onto the raised level of floor I am stepping on." He said, thumping his foot to make his point.

Cat and I went over and sat down, facing the class, and Andre raised his hand. "Yes, Andre?" Sikowitz asked. "Sikowitz, it's tush. Not toosh." Robbie, who sat behind Andre, answered for Sikowitz. "Sikowitz says toosh." Sikowitz nodded vigorously.

"So as I was saying…" Sikowitz continued. The bell rang, and the class filed out. "…class dismissed." He finished. Beck walked over to me and Cat and said, "I'm happy for you guys. I really am. Come on, lets go get lunch with the rest of the gang." Cat and I stood up, got out things, and went out the door with the rest of them. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are welcomed, appreciated, encouranged, and begged for.**


	5. Better than expected

**Okay. So I read over my fic, and I realized I put Cat's parents in the same house, after stating that they were divorced and lived apart. So, let's say that even though Cat's parents split up, her dad still goes over to her house because he…loves his children? Yeah. That'll work. Hehe. Enjoy chaptero cinco.**

* * *

As me and Cat sat next to each other at our table – which never really had the gangs name on it, but somehow always seemed to be waiting for us – at the Café, Tori was still eyeballing us. Finally, I put down my fork that I was using to eat some repulsive salad Festus had served, sighed, and looked straight at Tori.

"Vega, hasn't your mother ever told you that it was rude to stare?" I shot at her, my voice dripping with venom.

"Well hasn't _your_ mother ever told you that you shouldn't date girls?" She shot back, which surprised me. Vega was getting good with her comebacks. I was actually rubbing off on the bitch.

"Hey now. We don't need another catfight between the two of you." Andre said. "Hey! I'm Cat!" Cat said with a little too much forced cheer, obviously trying to ease the tension. I slammed both hands on the table.

"So what, Vega? Is that what you're trying to say? You're so intrested in my reationship because you're a little homophobic cup of piss?" I said, my voice getting a little louder, drawing attention from other students. Crap, I hated causing attention. Cat grabbed my hand, and started rubbing circles on it, desperately trying to calm me down.

"Jadey…" she said softly. "Its okay…relax." I looked at her, and she smiled softly at me. But of course, Tori couldn't shut up.

"I'm saying, you destroyed Cat! I mean, look at her! You probably just got together with her so you could have sex with her and rip apart her innocence, you slut!" She yelled at me. Okay, that one stung. I was quiet for a few moments.

"_I'm_ the one that destroyed Cat's innocence? Sweetheart, I've never even had sex." I said, my voice dangerously calm.

It was Vega's turn to be quiet. But she got herself together pretty quickly. "Yeah, right. I'm sure Beck has fucked you more times than you can count!" Wow. Vega _was_ getting good. She was starting to cuss. Good girl gone bad?

Beck, just watching the increasing heat along with Andre, decided he'd help me out.

"Actually, Tori, Jade and I never had sex. I _tried_ to fuck her more times that I could count, but she never let me. She always had her 'limits'." He said.

I smirked at Tori. She just sat there, her cheeks reddening. "That doesn't mean you havent destroyed Cat. Look at her. A few moths ago, she barely knew what a boyfriend was." That seemed to push Cat over the edge.

"Look, Tori." Cat said in her regular voice, not the baby voice she put on that came with her character. "I love Jade. Okay? She did not take away my innocence. Sure, she fucked me first, but I don't care! I loved every fucking minute of it. And today, I fucked her. And you know what? I don't care either! I loved every fucking minute of that too. I'm a lot less innocent than you think, Vega. So shut up." Wow. Cat hasn't snapped like that since the sixth grade. She turned me towards her, kissed me right there, and soon it became a make-out session. When we pulled away for air, Cat took my wrist and led me out of the Ashpalt Café, giving Tori the finger on the way.

When were alone in the halls, I told her, "Jesus, Kitty. When did you become so bad?" She flashed me one of her seductive looks.

"Let me show you just how bad I can be." She replied, slamming me up against the lockers and making out with me. I swear, Cat has the sex drive of a pubescent boy.

She started grinding against me, and I couldn't help but moan at the sexiness of all this. I figured Cat would be used up by now, I mean, last night, and this morning, but no. This girl has unbeatable stamina.

"Let-let's go some-somewhere m-more – more – _Caaat-_" I stuttered out. She stuck her hand in between us and kept grinding against me, so that her fingers hit my clit with each wave of her body.

She got my message, so she grinned and lifted herself onto me so that I was carrying her, and she said: "Bathroom. NOW." The way she said it was just such a turn on, so straight to the bathroom I went.

I was still carrying her, so she took the opportunity and started making out with me while I was walking. We tumbled into the bathroom, with her knocking me to the floor, lips never leaving mine. She helped me up, and pushed me into the disabled stall.

She locked the door and closed the toilet lid, then sat on it, spreading her legs. I could smell her.

"Take care of this for me, Jade? Please?" She said, rubbing herself through the outside of her underwear, since she was wearing a dress. I couldn't help myself, I stuck a hand into my jeans and rubbed my clit. I groaned.

"Come on, Jadey. And I'll take care of you." She said, biting her lip. I knelt down in front of her, pushing her panties aside and giving her clit a slight tweak with my tongue. It was her turn to groan this time.

"Oh, Jade…" She said,while tangling her fingers into my hair, pushing me closer to her, putting more pressure on her clit. She bit her lip to surpress a moan, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, we heard the door open.

"Jade? Cat? You in here?" It was Tori. "Guys?"

I ignored it, and thrust two fingers inside Cat, who wasn't expecting it at all.

"Ahh! Jaade! Mmff – " she screamed, then she muffled herself by biting her finger. She pushed her hips up into me, still slightly whimpering.

"Guys? What was that?" Tori asked, obviously knowing what was going on, but wanting to make sure anyway.

I was still eating Cat out and pumping my fingers into her, so she took it to herself to reply.

"J-just _–_ _ahh Jade – _just go, T-tor – _Jade, I, unff please – _Tor-Tori, I – " Cat stuttered out between moans and gasps for breath. I hit Cat's g-spot, and it seemed to make her forget everything but the pleaure she was feeling.

"J-Jade! I'm gonna – I'm gonna – JADE! I – _AHHH!" _She arched her back, her hips pushing into me as she came, moaning and screaming. When she finished, I stood up, kissed her, and whispered to her: "Clean yourself up. I'll handle Tori."

I opened the stall door, leaving Cat still panting and playing with her tits, and closed the door slightly. I walked over to the sinks, where Tori was standing, chewing her lip. I smirked at her, brought my fingers up to my mouth, and sucked them, tasting Cat again.

"So what is it _do_ you want, Vega?" I asked her, while washing my hands.

"I…I just wanted to see if you guys were okay." She said, her cheeks turning redder than the wall behind her.

"Well, we're fine. So hurry the fuck out of here." I shot at her.

"Jaaaade…" Cat, now outside of the stall leaning on its door, called out to me, her voice full of lust. I looked over at her, and so did Tori.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She said. "I mean," she continued as she pushed herself up off the door, "you did such - " she took a step towards us, " - a good - " another step, " – job." She finished, satnding next to me and directly in front of Vega.

Then, she took my face in her hands, and kissed me roughly, tasting herself on my lips. She pulled away and told Tori: "So if you tell _anyone_ about what happened here today," – she moved closer to Tori – "I'm going to punish you in ways you _can't _imagine." She put her hands behind Tori's neck, and glanced at me. I winked at her and she winked back, then planted a huge kiss on Tori's lips. I was proud of my kitty cat, she was being such a bitch today.

She pushed Cat away and said, "You disgusting lesbians! Get away from me!" She walked past us, but I grabbed her wrist before she passed me.

"Ah ah ah. But if you tell anyone about what you heard or saw here, today, right now, I'll tell them you joined in. And you begged for it. And who do you think they'll believe more? A denying bitch or a confident witch?" I told her, raising my eyebrows and putting on my bitchiest smirk.

"I won't tell anyone. Okay?" She said, obviously scared now. I let her go, and she scurried out the bathroom. Cat and I burst out in laughter.

"That was an amazing show you put on, Kitty Cat. I loved it." I said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Jadey, that was an amazing fuck you did to me. I loved it." She said, smirking. We laughed again, joined hands, and left the bathroom. Yep, this was definitely turning out better than I hoped.

* * *

**Ooookay. Well. Obviously we have a lot of OOC-ness in this chapter. But I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are very much pleaded for. Thank you. Have a great day. Or night. Or you know what? Don't have a great day or night. Because I hate it when people tell me that.**

**But seriously. Review.**


	6. Class project

**Hi. :]**

**Look! Here's chapter six! One of my favorite numbers.**

**Thanks again to Ouroboros Life for the review, and to answer your question, Tori doesn't like Cat as anything more than a friend, she's just sort of against all the homophobia. If that's even a word. And yes, I know "chaptero" isn't Spanish, I've been taking Spanish classes since kindergarten. It just rhymed with "cinco". Haha.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and I all went to Tori's house after school to work on an acting project Sikowitz gave, before me and Cat got to school, apparently.

Whackjob teacher, that Sikowitz.

Anyway, we were gathered around her living room, with me sitting on the floor, Cat leaning against me, Robbie lying down on the couch I was leaning on, and Andre, Beck and Tori were all seated on the other couch.

"What if we made it into a musical?" Andre suggested.

We looked at him, then looked at Robbie. Andre looked at Robbie too, then said "Or you know what...never mind."  
Robbie shot Andre a look. "Let's just make it into a nice, simple story that teaches kids about love and happiness!" Robbie said. I thwacked his forehead.

"What IS the assignment, anyway?" I asked.

Tori answered. Of course. "We're all supposed to put on a 10-minute show about Christmas."

I blinked. "Christmas? Why Christmas?" I asked.

Beck replied, "Because it's November. It's almost Christmas. And the best mini-play gets to be presented to the lower school kids of Hollywood Arts."

Cat piped up from next to me, fully back into character. "So, why are we grouped together?" Andre shook his head and said, "Because Sikowitz says so. And he said the we 'work well together'. I dunno."

We sat in silence, thinking. Robbie came up with an idea first.

"Okay, so how about this:" he started, "let's make it something like...there are bad kids, and there are good kids. And the bad kids realize they're not going to get anything from Santa if they don't, like, turn good or something. So the good kids help the bad kids out, and then by Christmas, the bad kids will have become good." He finished.

We looked at each other.

"You know," Tori said, "that's actually not such a bad idea."

Even I had to agree. So, that became our plan. After an hour, we had chosen who would play who (I was the bad kid, what a surprise there), and managed to break up the boys after their fight on who was going to play Santa.

"Look, I don't want to wear some hideous fat suit! Besides, the hat wouldn't look good on me." Beck yelled.

"Well what, you wanna have a black Santa?" Andre countered.

"As if the kids would care!" Beck shot back.

"Look guys, why not just make ME Santa?" Robbie asked.

"Because you're too thin! You would barely pass a reindeer." Andre snapped.

"Well why don't you become the reindeer, then? You're the same color." Robbie said, obviously hurt.

"OKAY SHUT UP!" I yelled, before anything else could be said. "Andre, you're the reindeer. Robbie, you're Santa, and Beck, you're an elf." I said, pointing to each of them as I gave them their roles.

Andre started: "Aw but come on, I don't wanna-" I glared at him. "I think it's best I play the reindeer." He finished, backing down.

"So what am I?" Tori asked.

We had to think about that for a minute. I mean, what more could you need?

"MRS. Claus!" Cat yelled from the couch, where she had lay down because the boys got up.

Tori sighed and said, "Yeah, sure. Fine. When do we work on the script?"

"Tomorrow! I'm tired." Robbie answered. I was, too. Cat wore me out.

"Alright, fine. So you guys are gonna go home already?" Tori asked. I stood up.

"I am." I grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Jade, wait!" Cat said from behind me.

"Yes, Cat?" I asked.

"Drive me home?" she said, putting on her best puppy face. I sighed.

"Alright, come on. Get your stuff. And make it quick." I said. "Kk!" She cheered. She gathered her things, and ran towards me. I put my arm around her, and realized she fit perfectly under my arm. She turned around and said to the others, "Bye!" then opened the door so we could walk out.

I led her to my car and started driving. "Wait, Jadey." She said.

"Yes, kitty?" I said, glancing at her.

"Can we get ice cream first?" she asked, looking at me.

"Cat," I said, "it's late. I promise I'll get you an ice cream tomorrow. Okay, baby?" She smiled and said, "Okay. Baby." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. When I stopped in front of the Valentine household, her fathers car was gone.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Jade. Call me tonight!" She said, as she left my car. "I will. Night!" I answered. "I love you." She said, leaving my car. "I love you too." I called out after her.

I waited until she was inside her house, and then drove off towards my own. Yep, I do love Cat Valentine. I love her so much.

Suddenly, something hit the drivers side of my car, and my car went skidding out of the road. I slammed my head on the dashboard, and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Yay, a cliffhanger! Hehehe. So yeah, I know this was a short chapter. I'm in a hurry, I'm going somewhere, but I just wanted to post a chapter for today since I didn't yet. **

**As always, review.**

**Seriously.**

**I'm not kidding.**

**Leave a review.**

**Baii!**


	7. It's okay

**This is Cat's POV for now, because it seems stupid to start in Jade's POV when she- yeah. Just read.**

* * *

The screeching of the tires. The sound of metal crashing. The crushed car. The body trapped inside it. The other car, with the busted bumper, the driver staring in shock.

That's all that was replaying in my head.

And the blood.

Oh God, the blood. The blood from her arm, from her leg, from her head. The blood on my phone when I called 9-1-1. The blood on my legs when I stood up. The blood everywhere.

I tried to relax. Jade was okay.

Jade was in the hospital, bandaged up, broken arm, broken leg, fractured rib, cracked skull. But she was alive.

_**-Earlier that night-**_

As I was closing my window for the night, I heard a crash. I looked outside the window, and I saw two cars smashed into each other. I shook my head. Drivers needed to be more responsible.

Wait. One of the cars, a van, was my fathers. White, big, and the front of it looked a bit torn. And the other car, so mangled I could see how bad it was from my window, a black Range Rover-No. No please, no.

I ran out of the house, barefoot, past my mother in the living room.

"JADE!" I yelled, running towards the crash. "JADE! JADE PLEASE!" I shouted still, not stopping. When I got there, my father looked completely worried.

"This car is Jadelyn's?" He asked. I didn't answer, I tried to pull open the drivers side door. It wouldn't budge. I Ran to the other side and yanked the passenger side door open, and I saw Jade. Her her body was slumped over against the dashboard. Her right arm was impossibly bent, and there was blood on the seat, towards the bottom.

No, please, no.

"JADE!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks. I put my hand under her chin, making her face me. Her eyes were shut, and there was blood on my hands. I looked closer;it was hard to see in just moonlight, and I saw the cut on her head. Or more like a gash.

No. Please.

"JADE! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled. I pulled out my phone and dialed 9-1-1. I told then the situation, then hung up. I couldn't get in the car, not without hurting myself.

"Jade, please. Please, I love you."

"Caterina Valentin!" My dad said from behind me. "What is it you think you are doing?" He asked, obviously angry.

"Papa, I love Jade. And she loves me back. Please papa, we have to help her." I answered, crying. He softened.

"Alright, hija. But you are sure you love Jadelyn? Truly?" He said. "Yes, papa." I answered. "Please, please don't make me leave her. Please..." I said, sinking to my knees.

"I will not, hija. I promise. Noi non scegliere chi si ama, né abbiamo scelto che ci ama. (We do not choose who we love, nor do we choose who loves us.)" He said, stroking my hair.

"Ti voglio bene, papà. Ti amo così tanto. (I love you, dad. I love you so much.)" I said to him. He knelt down as well, hugging me until the ambulance came and took Jade away. He pushed me into the ambulance, telling me he would tell my mom and then follow me to the hospital. I kissed him on the cheek and jumped in the back with Jade.

"Don't worry, Jade." I said, taking her normal-looking hand. "It'll be okay."

I cried softly the entire way to the hospital.

_**-End of flashback- **_

* * *

Jade moved on the hospital bed. I was up and out of my seat in less than a second.

"Jade?" I said softly. She looked around, then at me,

"Wh-where am I?" She asked. I smiled. "You're at the hospital, baby."

Her face was blank. "Baby?" She asked me.

Oh God, no. Please.

"You're my baby, remember?" I said, tears filling my eyes. "You're my mom?" She asked me.

Please, if there is a God, please let her remember.

"No, Jade. I'm you're girlfriend." I said, taking her hand. She stared at my hand intertwined with hers. "Girlfriend?" she echoed. "Then...then what's your name?" she asked me. My heart sank. "Cat. Cat Valentine." I said.

**-Switch to Jade's POV-**

Cat Valentine? Cat Valen-oh my God.

I remember. She's my girlfriend. We met in the 6th grade. We fucked in Tori's party. We made love shortly after that. She's my girlfriend. She's my girlfriend. I love her. I love Cat Valentine.

"Cat. Cat!" I said, lifting my hand and pulling down her neck to kiss her. She didn't expect it, but responded quickly.

When we pulled away, she bit her lip. "Jade?" she said.

"I remember, kitty. Some things are hazy, but I remember. I remember you and me. And my name. And some other things. And me." I said, all in a rush. Her face brightened.

"OhmyGodJadeythankyousomuchIg otsoscaredIthoughtyouwouldn'tknowwhoIwasbecausethedoctor saidyouhurtyourheadreallybad butohmyGodJadeI-"

"CAT." I said, cutting her off. She breathed. "Yes, Jade?" She asked, like a little puppy. "Shhhh." I replied. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was sitting down. Sort of. The bed put me in a sitting down position. I looked around the room. Cat was there, my parents were there, Cat's parents were there and a doctor was there. Crap.

I cleared my throat.

"Jadey!" Cat said. She rushed over to me and pecked me on the lips. I stiffened. My father was in the room. And if there was anyone more homophobic than him, then I'd certainly be damned.

"Jadelyn." My dad said sternly. "You know how I feel about this. But you mother has talked me into accepting it, as Mr. Valentine-" Cat's dad cut him off with: "_Valentin"-_my dad cleared his throat. "-Mr. _Valentin_ has done to his wife." My father finished. Mrs. Valentine-I mean, Valentin-I mean-ah, whatever-she nodded her head.

"I wasn't happy, not at first. I always wanted grand children. But Francis helped me see how happy Cat was with you." Mr Valentine-tin-shook his head. "Joan. It is Francisco. Not Francis. And she is named Caterina, not a household pet." He said to her. "We're in America, Francis. Be normal!" Mrs. Valentine hit back.

Well, I see why they split.

Cat smiled. I guess she was used to this. My parents stood there looking at me, then at Cat, then her parents. The doctor cleared his throat.

A lot of throat-clearing today.

"Well, Jadelyn," he started, but I cut him off. "Jade." I said. My dad snorted. "Jade, then," the doctor continued, "My name is Doctor Chalmers. I'm glad to see you still remember much in your life. I was worried you'd have amnesia, with the severeness of the impact. But you seem to be fine. Although, I need to ask you a few questions." He said.

I shrugged. "Sure."

So he continued.

"Where were you three days before the incident?" he asked, a pen hovering above his clipboard. "I was at school." I replied. "That's where I usually am on Thursdays. Then I went home." The doctor nodded. "And where do you go to school?" He asked next. I had to think for a minute. Something with Arts. Magic Arts? Acting Arts? California Arts? That's it. "California Arts?" I said, not sounding too sure.

Cat sighed. "Hollywood, Jadey. Hollywood Arts." She told me. I remembered. Hollywood Arts. Vega, Beck, Andre, Robbie. The lockers. Sikowitz. The bathrooms. A project?

"I remember now. I go to Hollywood Arts. It's an acting school. Cat and I both go there, along with our other friends." I said, confidently. Cat smiled. So did the doctor. "What are your friends names?" He asked, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Andre, Robbie, Beck, and of course Cat." I said. Cat nudged me. "What about Tori?" She asked. "She's not my friend." I answered, and that was that. The doctor looked amused.

"Okay, so you can remember 3 days ago. How about Friday?" He asked. "Stayed at home. I think Cat came over?" I said, looking at her questioningly. "I did." She answered, bobbing her head up and down. "Okay." The doctor said.

Next question.

"What were you doing last Saturday?" I thought for a minute. Oh. Right. "I was at Nozu, with Cat. Then we went to...her...house..." I said, trailing off, remembering exactly what happened in her house. "And what happened in her house?" He asked. Goddamnit. Cat and I glanced at each other.

"Nothing really, I answered. We watched movies, and I think I slept over there. I'm pretty sure I did." I answered carefully. "She did." Cat said, proudly. The doctor nodded. "Okay. How about Sunday? What happened Sunday?" He asked. "Sunday?" I answered. Wasn't that today? "Well, we went to school together, because we have school on Sundays, instead of Fridays." I was pretty proud of myself for remembering.

He nodded again. "So do you remember what happened in school today, then? Since it's Sunday?" He asked, looking at me. I opened my mouth, then closed it. "No. I don't." I answered him. Cat took my unbroken hand. The doctor nodded. "Well, it's not exactly amnesia," he said. "It's more like, you just have to remind her of things if she forgets, and this forgetting about today is just her brain dealing with the trauma. It's alright." He said kindly to my parents and Cat's parents. Then he left the room, wishing us a good day.

Day? What time was it?

"Hey Cat-" I started, "3:57." She answered, before I could finish the question. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" I said, dumbfounded. She giggled. "I guessed?" she answered. I smiled.

My parents-and Cat's parent's-were smiling, too. Yep, it was going to be okay. Just until I can get out of this damned hospital.

Cat, Cat, Cat.

* * *

**Hiii.**

**I do hope I scared you with the Jade forgetting part. Heehee.**

**Anyway, yeah. It's a happy story. It's probably ending soon, too.**

**Oh well. Hope you liked it!**

**Reviewww. Or Cat's dad with crash into your girlfriend's car and leave her with almost-amnesia.**

**Oh and PS, I have no idea about the medical shit I put in here. Hehe. **

**Bai.**


	8. Don't forget me

**Hii. Not sure about the happy ending anymore. And hey, "O-life" (haha), chill with the Espanol. I'm not that good. xD**

**And to everyone else, chapter 8 awaits you. (see that rhyme I did there?)**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Jade for what felt like the millionth time since we got home. I was staying over at her house, because I didn't want to leave her alone. She looked so…broken. All bandaged up and resting.

"I'm fine, Cat." She said, her voice kind of different. But it's been different since she woke up in the hospital. Her words sound…I don't know. Thicker?

"Are you sure?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"I am, kitty. I'm okay." She answered reassuringly. But I didn't feel so reassured. The left side of her face was paralyzed, but she would go through therapy for that soon. It looked kind of funny, seeing only one side of her face moving.

I sighed. "I love you, Jade." I said, for probably the billionth time. I just didn't want her to forget.

She smiled. "I love you too. I always will." She said as she drifted off into sleep.

She was always sleeping now. A side effect from her drugs, the doctor said. It was either that or she be in agonizing pain. I never wanted my Jadey to get hurt again. So, I let her sleep.

I stood up from her bed and went over to the mini sofa in her room and lay down there. I would have jumped right into bed beside Jade, believe me, but I was afraid I'd hit her chest or kick her leg or lie down on her arm. So I stayed on the couch.

I just lay there, sleep too far away from me to be even thought about.

So I thought about Jade.

About us.

About everything we've been through.

* * *

_**-Sixth Grade-**_

"Hi!" Jade said. Well, Jadelyn, back then. She had ben wearing a bright green summer dress and pretty sandals. I looked at her.

"Um…hi." I answered. I was wearing my usual:tank top, jeans, ballet flats. I looked Jade up and down behind my glasses.

"Can I sit here?" She gestured to seat beside me.

"Uh…sure." I replied. "By the way," she asked, smiling, "what's your name?" "Caterina." I answered, quietly. I was a shy little girl, and Jade was always outgoing.

"That's an awesome name! I don't like mine so much, it's Jadelyn. Hey! Your nickname could be 'Cat'! Like, the animal!" She said exitedly.

"Are you new here?" I asked. She nodded. "I just came from New Jersey, so it's a pretty big change for me. But I'm working with it." I fought the urge to ask her why she moved. I moved too, from Florida. I moved because of my parents divorce. I later found out that Jade moved for the very same reason.

A few months into the schoolyear, and we became best friends. She was such a strong person, always standing up to the bullies when I sat in the back and cried. She'd stand up for me too, so I guess that's where my admiration first started.

One lunchtime, we were sitting under a tree in the field when she asked me why I moved to LA. "Well…my…my parents split up." I said, my eyes tearing. I hated the fact my parents weren't together anymore, and that my brother spent most of his time with my dad.

"Oh." Jade said, noticing the tears in my eyes. "Hey, it's okay. That's why I moved here, too. But I have a brother that stays with my dad and almost never sees me." She said, still seemingly strong. When she mentioned her brother, I burst into tears.

"Hey, whats wrong?" She said, sounding distressed.

"I-I had—a brother—t—too." I said between sobs. She moved to sit next to me, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed the top of my head. My hair had been brown still, then.

"It'll be okay, Cat. It'll be okay." She said, rocking me back and forth.

_**-End of flashback-**_

* * *

I looked over at Jade. She was still asleep. I sighed.

* * *

_**-Summer before first year of highschol-**_

"How about this one, Jadelyn?" I asked her, pointing to a set of black clothes. I had Jade's style then, and she had mine. I was the goth, and she was the nice girl.

"Cat, don't you think that's a bit too…I don't know. Goth-ish?" She said, eyeing the chokers and bracelets that went with it. "Cat, this is more…your style. Not mine." She said.

"Oh come on, Jade. The point is to make ourselves look different." I said sternly.

"Fine, fine." So she tried it on, and we decided it looked good on her, so we bought a lot of those type of clothing. Then it was my turn.

"Cat! This is absolutely _adorable_! You have to try this on." She said, holding up a blue dress and a pair of shorts.

"Jade, that is absolutely disgusting." I said, touching them gingerly. She put on her mad face. "Cat, you just made me look like a mourning vampire. I'm choosing your look this time, like it or not."

That was the first time I saw the Jade that everyone else learned to know. I sighed and snatched the clothes from her.

I came out of the dressing room. "Perfect!" She said. So we bought clothes similar to that for me, then we went to the salon to have our hair dyed. I picked out black for her, because I liked how it looked on my hair.

"Oh no. No no, no no. Cat, I am not dying my hair black." She said. I stamped my foot. "Jadelyn West. You can spare your brown hair. I did." She had no choice but to agree. I was a lot mor intimidating back then.

She picked out a bright, red color for me. "Jade, are you insane? No!" I eventually had to agree. So that day, I walked into the mall wearing black jeans, black boot heels, and a black tank top. I walked out wearing sandals, unbelievably short shorts that made me feel naked, a light blue tank top and a cardigan.

Jade walked in wearing a summer dress and flats, and walked out wearing a black tank top, black leggings, black boots, and a violet jacket.

We were ready for highschool.

_**-End of flashback-**_

* * *

"Cat?" Jade croaked from the bed. I bolted out of the couch.

"Yes, Jade?" I said, once I was at her bedside.

"Cat, I love you. Thanks for being there since I got here. For understanding me, and for loving me. I love you so, so much, Caterina Valentine. I love you so much."

What was happening?

"Jade?" I said, my voice catcing in my throat.

"Cat, baby, I feel myself slipping away." No. The doctor said…he said she was okay.

"Jade…no. Please. Stay with me." My phone rang, and I answered it on the first ring, holding Jade's hand.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice shaky.

"Caterina! It's Doctor Chalmers. I have the results of Jade's MRI." He said, and my heart flew to my throat.

"Well, the thing is, she has a blood clot in there. So, we need to bring her in for surgery, or she could die." My stomach felt queasy and my knees went week.

"But doctor, she's…she's slipping away now." I said. I couldn't bear to say she was dying. I couldn't. I heard Doctor Chalmers let out a low whistle.

"Well then…Caterina…I'm sorry. I'll send an ambulance over." He hung up.

"Jade…hold on a little longer for me, okay?" I said, crying. She was crying now, too. "I love you, Cat. I always will." She was holding on to my hand, and I was gripping hers tightly. I leaned down to kiss her, and I kept kissing her until I felt her grip weaken.

I pulled away. "No…Jade…" I said, sobbing.

"I…love…you…" she whispered. I loosened my grip on her hand, and it dropped onto the bed. She was gone.

"JADE!" I yelled. "JADE NO! COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! JADE!" I screamed, sobbing hysterically. Her mom ran into the room, and saw me kneeling beside her bed and Jade on the bed.

She took one glace at my face, and knew what happened. She dropped to the floor, crying. "Jadelyn, Jadelyn." She sobbed.

When the ambulance got there and the paramedics ran up into Jade's room, her mother and I were sobbing against Jade's bed.

The paramedics took her pulse, and asked us questions. I answered as well as I could. They proclaimed her dead, and I broke down again.

"NO!" I shouted. "SHE ISN'T DEAD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! SHES NOT DEAD!" I said, being restrained by one of the paramedics. They wheeled her out of the house on a gurney, and I found myself in the abulance again.

I took her hand from my position beside her and kissed it.

"I love you, Jadelyn West. I love you." I let go of her hand and sobbed into my palms. The paramedic in the back with me covered her with the tarp, but before they covered her face, I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Go be an angel. Be the beautiful angel you always wanted to be." They covered her entirely, and I sobbed and cried. When we got to the hospital, my mom was there too.

She took me in her arms and pulled me away.

I took one last look at Jade's body, her beautiful body. They were wheeling her away to God knows where, and I would never see her again.

My mom drove me home, and as soon as I got into my room, I beat at my pillows until I had no more energy left.

"Don't forget me, Jade. Don't forget me." I whispered to my dark room, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Whew. Character death, man. Jesus. I'm probably going to write a one-shot about what happens in the future. But maybe not.**

**Anyway, this chapter concludes "What Are We", my first ever fic.**

**I hope you liked it, and special thanks to Ouroboros Life for reviewing and helping me from the start.**

**So cheers.**

**Very truly yours, **

**BehindYellowEyes**


End file.
